The Solar Prince
by SaurusRock625
Summary: You've been asking me to do a crossover like this, so here ya go! Danny is really the son of Princess Celestia, and for some reason he was born a lion cub. Let's find out what sort of crazy adventures he'll go on!
1. Birth of A Prince

_**I've been thinking about doing a fic like this for quite some time. But what if Danny Fenton was actually the son of Princess Celestia? Now, he's not going to appear until next chapter, but I'd like some name suggestions for him. He's really not gonna be called Danny Fenton in this story, so I thought I should let you know ahead of time! But I need some help. I'd like you all to send me some ideas for what his special talent should be. It can revolve around things like nature, creatures, anything that seems appropriate! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**A Prince Is Born!**_

* * *

Screaming... That is what could be heard in the castle of the ruler of Equestria. In the medical ward of the palace, a pure white alicorn mare with a flowing mane and tail that are a combination of light blue, seafoam green, pink, and lavender, and a stylized sun mark on her flank, is giving birth to her first child. And the pain she's feeling is like nothing she's ever felt before.

She's been struck by lightning, fallen into a volcano and lived, flew out of a black hole, and tanked a full power magic blast from Nightmare Moon point blank and lived through it all. But all of that pales in comparison to what she was feeling right now. It felt like she was being ripped to shreds from the inside out.

_'I swear, I am NEVER having another foal so long as I live!'_ Celestia thought to herself as she struggled to push the foal out of the birth canal. She didn't mean what she thought, but was in too much pain to think straight.

"It's almost over, Princess! I can see the head now! Just one more big push!" Dr. Red Cross instructed as the princess gave one final push, letting out a scream that could possibly be heard throughout all of Canterlot.

Finally, she heard it. The cry's of a newborn foal. The doctor handed her a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. But what she saw perplexed her. The infant that she held in her hooves was not a pony at all.

Instead, wrapped in the blanket was a small lion cub! It had a pure white fur that was perhaps a shade darker than her own. At the end of his little tail was a tiny tuft of black fur. The cub let out a tiny yawn and opened its eyes to reveal orbs that were as blue as the purest sapphires.

Celestia cast a DNA testing spell on the cub, and there was no mistake. Despite being of an entirely different species, this cub is her child. And best of all, even though he was not an alicorn, he had naturally inherited Celestia's immortality factor!

Her eyes filled with happy tears as her cub fell asleep. She gave the cub a loving nuzzle causing it to smile as it sucked the end of its tail.

"Congratulations, your highness. You've given birth to a healthy baby boy. While we have no idea how he was born a lion, we don't think any less of him." Red Cross said with a smile.

"What will his name be, princess?" Asked a maid by the name of Bright Smiles.

Celestia thought about this. She wanted her son to have a name that would reflect all that he could be. She examined him closely, trying to think of a name for her child. Her son merely snuggled deeper into the warmth of his mother, completely unaware of everything around him.

_'You are destined for great things, my little shadow...'_ Celestia thought to herself. Then it hit her. The perfect name for her son. "Shadow..."

"What was that, your highness?" Red Cross asked as he held the newborn prince's birth certificate. He was ready to fill out the information.

"Shadow Strike. Prince Shadow Strike of Equestria!" The princess declared. There were many positive responses to this name. Soon though, everyone had left to let the newly made mother and her child rest.

Celestia curled protectively around her son, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Great things indeed, my little Shadow. Great things..." Celestia soon fell asleep, exhausted from having given birth, joining her son in the world of dreams.

* * *

_**And there we go. First chapter of this story is complete! Now I want you all to know that I'll be taking a small break from my other stories so I can get a good amount of chapters on this one. So until next time, READ AND REVIEW! Flamers shall be fed to Discord's plunder seeds! Also, I know that other species like centaurs and manticores don't normally get cutie marks, but Danny/Shadow Strike is a special exception.**_


	2. Play Date With Twilight!

_**New chapter of The Solar Prince! Now, in this chapter, Shadow Strike's dad will be appearing, so I hope you guys like this chapter! Also I plan on giving Shadow a dragon of his own in the next chapter. If you can send me ideas for a species and a name, that would be nice.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**A Month Later. Playdate, And A Treaty!**_

* * *

All through the halls of Canterlot Palace, all seemed to be calm, and peaceful. The sun was shining, ponies were going about their business, and Celestia was currently trying to get her son to stay in one place for longer than five seconds! Yep. Perfectly normal... NARF!

"I swear, my husband just agreed to take care of the day court today so he wouldn't have to deal with this." Celestia said to herself as she tried to change her son's diaper. Shadow was being very fussy about it, and not making it easy for her. Finally after much effort, the princess managed to get her son changed. However, he saw that his claws had left a few shallow cuts on his mother, and he looked very guilty about it. Seeing this made Celestia smile. Not for the fact that he felt guilty, but because he didn't like hurting others, even if it was by accident. So she scooped her son up in her forelegs, held him close, and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay, Shadow. Mommy's not hurting." Celestia reassured. Shadow merely let out a couple of baby giggles and hugged his mommy's muzzle. An action that warmed Celestia's heart no matter how many times he did this. She held Shadow Strike in her magical grasp, walked over to her son's play pen, and set him down inside. Inside were some plushy toys of dragons. He had one of a Gronkle, a Zippleback, a Nadder, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Great Bewilderbeast, a Red Death, a Stormcutter, and a Nightfury. _**(I don't own How To Train Your Dragon either, I just really like those dragons!)**_

Now for reasons unknown to either of his parents, Shadow has great fascination with these particular species. While Celestia was doing some light paperwork while her son was playing, let's flash over to the royal debating room where the king, and Celestia's husband is currently meeting with an emissary from Zebrakia.

"So tell me," a deep yet gentle voice said. "For what reasons do your people wish to open trade with Equestria?"

Celestia's husband is a full grown lion with a tan colored coat, a big ice blue colored mane, and a tuft at the end of his tail that was the same color as his mane. His eyes are a rich chestnut color. This is Tundra. Celestia's husband, king of Equestria, and Shadow Strike's father.

The Zebra that he is speaking with the current chief of the Zebra tribe. Unlike most Zebra's which are white with black stripes, he is black with white stripes. On his flank is a tribal style moon that is his cutie mark. This is Lunangara, current leader of the Zebra tribe.

"We Zebra's have great knowledge of the supernatural, and great skill in the medical arts." Lunangara explained. "However, there are many heavy droughts in our country, and as such we have a difficult time surviving the dry seasons. This is especially true for the very young, and the very old."

Lunangara took a moment to collect himself. He nearly lost his composure when he remembered how his two month old daughter, Zecora almost died in the last month of the dry season because her mother almost lost her ability to make milk for her due to dehydration.

"So on behalf of my people, I humbly beg you to open trade with us. In exchange for fresh water, and food from Equestria, we Zebrakians shall give to you shipments of our best herbal medicines!" Lunangara requested bowing as low as he possibly could.

Tundra could see the benefits for both sides of the cause. With medicine from Zebrakia, Equestrian doctors would be able to save more lives. And by giving the Zebras fresh water and food, they insure the survival of another race. Tundra made his decision right then and there!

"There is no need to beg, Chief Lunangara. I agree to the terms of the trade, and agree to trade water and food for herbal medicine with you and your people." Tundra said with a smile.

Both parties signed the treaty, and Lunangara left to begin his journey home so he could inform his tribe of the wondrous news. Tundra also left the meeting room, but went to the room where his wife and son were. But when he got there, he saw that Celestia was trying desperately to calm down their wailing son who was clinging to his stuffed Nightfury like no tomorrow.

"What is the matter, Tia?" Tundra asked as he walked in.

Celestia didn't look up from her son, but she did answer her husband.

"I don't know, Tundra. One minute I'm signing some paperwork, next thing I know, Shadow is crying harder than he has all month!" Celestia informed. She looked at Tundra with a look that obviously said 'help'!

Tundra however noticed the problem. One of the tailfins on Shadow's stuffed Nightfury was missing. Tundra walked over and gently took the toy from his son who was still crying his little heart out. Shadow loved his Nightfury toy very much. Almost as much as he loved his mommy and daddy, so seeing it hurt really made the little cub sad.

"Don't worry, Shadow," said Tundra as he gently nuzzled his cub. "Daddy will be right back with Fury."

So Tundra left, and not fifteen minutes later did he come back with Fury. The toy now had a brand new Tailfin stitched on to where the old one used to be. The new fin was bright red with a yin-yang symbol on the middle. Once Shadow saw that his friend was okay, he grabbed the toy, and hugged it like there was no tomorrow. That was when Celestia remembered something important.

"Oh! That reminds me," Celestia said. "I invited the Sparkles over so that their youngest child can play with Shadow. Although, we may have to supervise them just to make sure nopony gets hurt. Shadow is still learning how to use his claws."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. That was when Twilight Velvet, her husband Nightlight, their son Shining Armor, and a lavender colored unicorn foal that looked to be about a month old walked in. Well, actually the foal was being carried.

"Hello, your majesties." Velvet said with a small bow. "We thank you for allowing our little Twilight Sparkle to play with the young prince."

"The pleasure is all ours, Mrs. Sparkle." Celestia said. "We would love nothing more than for our son to make a new friend."

Once the foal and the cub saw each other, they began to reach out to each other. It was plainly obvious that they wanted to play together. So the grown ups set them down in the playpen, and the two of them crawled up to each other and began to play with Shadow's stuffed dragons.

They played for a couple of hours before getting tired. When they did, Twilight and Shadow curled up to each other and fell asleep. The sight made everypony, and everyLION D'aww at the sight. Celestia used her magic to pick the babies up being careful not to wake them, put them in Shadow's crib, and tuck them in with a warm fluffy blanket.

* * *

_**Well, that's all for this chapter. Now remember to send me some ideas for what kind of dragon Shadow should get in the next chapter. And don't forget to include a name for the dragon. Also, I'm still accepting ideas for what Shadow's cutie mark should be.**_


	3. Cutie Mark, And A New Friend!

_**I'd very much like to thank PhantomDragon99 for sending me his idea for Shadow Strike's dragon. What dragon is it? Let's find out! And also, I've decided on what Shadow's cutie mark will be. Also, the name of Shadow Strike's dragon is one i came up with myself. Now, on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Great Dragon Migration! Cutie Marks, And A New Friend!**_

* * *

Creeping through the darkness of Princess Celestia, and King Tundra's bed chambers was a small lion cub. His eyes held a look of excitement. Why you may ask? Because today marks the beginning of the Great Dragon Migration, and Shadow's parents have decided to take him to see it. Problem is, he's trying to wake them up at 5:30 in the morning.

Using his claws to get a good grip, Shadow scaled the mattress of the bed, and walked over to where his parents were fast asleep.

"Dad? Dad, wake up!" Shadow said while nudging his dad.

"Your son is calling you." Celestia said with her eyes still closed.

"Before you raise the sun, he's YOUR son..." Tundra replied with his eyes closed. They were both awake of course, but they just want to mess with him for a bit.

Shadow bit down on his dad's ear, and started tugging. But he only succeeded in slipping and rolling backwards into a stack of pillows. Shadow then charged and rammed his father in the side of his mane, which was difficult for him to do on the thick, fluffy blankets. Tundra opened his eyes to see the impatient face of his son.

"You guys promised!" Shadow said to his dad.

Tundra chuckled at his son's impatience.

"Alright, Shadow," said Tundra. "Alright. I'm up, I'm up." Tundra stretched, and let out a deep yawn that came out more like a tired roar.

The family went out to the balcony where Celestia raises the sun, and lowers the moon each day. Once there, Celestia's horn lit up with a gold colored aura, and she began to lower the moon while at the same time she began to raise the sun into the sky. She raised it up to the point where it would continue its journey across the sky on its own.

"There, perfect." Celestia said to herself in satisfaction.

She looked down at her son and saw that he was looking in awe at what she'd just done. No matter how many times he watched her raise the sun and moon, Shadow was always amazed by it. Shadow hoped to one day find his special talent so he could better contribute to the kingdom, and protect his people.

"Come along now," said Celestia as she began to get ready. "We don't want to be late for the migration, do we?"

Being the excited cub that he is, Shadow bolted at full speed to his room so that he could get ready. His parents laughed at their child's behavior.

"He's exactly like me, when I was his age!" Tundra said with a laugh.

A few hours after their little morning fiasco, the royal family made it to a special trench that they were using to watch the Dragon Migration safely. And they especially didn't have to wait long for a purple blur to tackle Shadow to the ground. It was a unicorn filly with a light purple coat , an indigo colored mane and tail with a dark purple and magenta stripe in them. She had no cutie mark as of yet, but that will soon change.

**"Twilight!"** Exclaimed Shadow, happy to see his best friend.

**"Shadow!"** Twilight yelled hugging her friend.

"Okay, come on Twily. Let my little cousin up so he can watch the migration." Came a voice from an alicorn that I'm sure we're all familiar with.

It was a pink alicorn teenager. She had a mane and tail that are a combination of purple, pink, and yellow. On her flank was a light blue crystal heart. This is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence as she prefers to be called. She also happens to be Shadow Strike, and Twilight Sparkle's favorite foal/cub sitter. And Shadow's best cousin.

"Cadence, you're here!" Shadow said running up to hug his cousin. Too bad for him, Cadence beat him to the punch.

Before a talk could happen, the roars of the first dragon were heard. Everyone took up their position, and looked up to the sky. Soon the sky's were filled with dragons of all kinds of species. Shadow could recognize quite a few species. Hobblegrunts, Typhoomerangs, Scaldrons, Thunder Drums, a few Whispering Deaths, and a single Nightfury that was careening right into them! ...WHAT?!

"Uh oh. **Everypony BRACE FOR IMPACT!"** Cadence yelled as she dove into the trench. Everypony dove into the safety of the trench, but before Shadow and Twilight could duck down into the trench, a big BOOM happened! Everypony looked to see a sight that had not been seen for a full century...a Sonic Rainboom! However, the sudden explosion startled the cub and foal, making them tap into their own unbelievable magic reserves. They both started floating up into the air with Twilight's eyes glowing white, and Shadow's eyes were completely black with a greenish mist rising off from them.

Twilight started transforming a bunch of objects at random, But Shadow began to blast out beams of Dark Magic everywhere. When the beams hit their targets, giant spikes of bone sprouted up from the ground. As if sensing the danger that the cub, and the filly were in, the Nightfury swooped down and knocked them both on to the ground. It snapped them out of it, and they looked around while getting their blurry vision to clear up.

"Wha… What happened?" Shadow asked.

But once the two of them got their bearings back, they looked around in shock at the damage that had been caused. Neither one more so than Shadow Strike. He had read about Dark Magic in an old tome in the palace library, and knew that it could very well corrupt the caster. Just like it had done with the previous ruler of the Crystal Empire, King Sombra. Shadow started to cry knowing that there was a very high chance that he would turn evil because of the Dark Magic, and end up turning on everypony he loved.

As if sensing the cub's distress, the Nightfury gently nuzzled the child. It made him look up at the dragon. It had scales as black as the night sky, a single row of spikes along its back that have the appearance of Obsidian shards, green eyes with cat-like pupils, and the entire underside of the dragon from its jaw to its tail, wings, and tail fins looked as if they were decorated with stars and nebulas. The dragon smiled at him revealing a smile with no teeth in it.

"Toothless…?" Shadow asked in awe. "But I coulda sworn you guys had teeth."

That's when the dragon willed its dagger like teeth out of its gums. This fascinated Shadow even more. He had no idea that dragons had retractable teeth! With his previous sadness forgotten, Shadow nervously reached out his paw to touch the dragon, and to his surprise and joy, it just nuzzled his paw and let him scratch it behind what he assumed to be its ears.

"Well I'll be a Manticores uncle!" Tundra said in amazement. "I never thought that a dragon would actually trust someone unless raised from a very young age. But you, my son have accomplished that in less than a minute!"

"And I believe that i may have just found a possible apprentice." Celestia inquired looking at Twilight. "And as such, I will teach you everything I can, Twilight Sparkle."

The kids looked at each other, before leaping into the air with a loud yay.

"But there is more good news, children." Tundra told them.

"More?" Twilight and Shadow asked before falling. They landed on their bellies and looked up at the grown ups.

"That's right kids," said Cadence. "It looks like you've found your special talents!"

The kids snapped to attention, and looked at their flanks to see something truly magnificent. On Twilight's flank was a big purple six pointed star surrounded by six smaller white stars of the same design.

On Shadow's flank was a set of three bone spikes surrounded by a black aura, overlapping a red dragon that looked a lot like Shadow's Nightfury friend.

"**YES! WE GOT OUR CUTIE MARKS!"** yelled Twilight as she began celebrating. But Shadow didn't look so happy. In fact, he seemed more sad than anything else. Celestia noticed this, and walked to her son.

"What is wrong, Shadow?" She asked concerned for her cub. "You should be celebrating the fact that you have discovered who you are."

Shadow Strike looked into his mom's eyes with tears leaking from his own.

"But who I am is a darkness wielding monster…" Shadow said with a sob. "I earned my mark through the use of Dark Magic! I'll just end up turning into a bad guy, just like Sombra did all those years ago! **I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE HIM!"**

Shadow just clung to his mother crying his heart out. Celestia held him, and began to speak reassurance to her baby boy.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay Shadow Strike." She said while kissing his forehead. "You will NOT become like that stallion. and do you know why?"

Shadow shook his head in a negative motion. Celestia continued her explanation.

"It is because you have a pure heart! You also have a natural affinity for Dark Magic, so you can use it without having to be afraid of becoming evil." Celestia explained.

Shadow Strike's sobs died down, and he just kept hugging his mother. At least until the Nightfury nudged him. Seeing this, Tundra got an idea.

"You know son, since this dragon considers you a friend, I'd say he's gonna need somepony to look after him." Tundra said.

"Me?" Shadow asked. his parents nodded in affirmative. The cub looked back to his new friend. "I'd be honored to take care of this great nebula."

Then it hit the young prince like an anvil dropping on your head.

"Nebula… Can i call you Nebula?" Shadow asked. The Nightfury roared in approval, showing that he liked the name. He started licking Shadow's face making the young cub laugh. "Ha ha ha! Okay, Nebula it is! Welcome to the family!"

He then got on Nebula's back with Twilight, and they took off into the sky at a slow, leisurely pace. The three members of the royal family watching from the ground just looked on in pride. They were sure that these two were the chosen children.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter! I hope you all like it! Okay, next chapter this story's gonna start following the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic storyline. So I'd like you all to send in some ideas for a seventh Element of Harmony, and what color the jewel should be! Also, i'd like some ideas for the pairing of this story for Danny/Shadow Strike. NO YAOI ALLOWED! Well, enjoy the chapter!**_


	4. Arrival In Ponyville

_**Alright squaddies, TIME TO HERO UP! Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system. Now here we are with the newest chapter of The Solar Prince! Before we begin, I wanna thank my fellow Fanfiction author, etrigan the demon for allowing me to use an element of harmony that he's used before. But I'm still not so sure what the seventh element of harmony will be. I'll save that as a surprise for the next chapter. Also, I still need ideas for the pairing for Danny/Shadow Strike. If you would be so kind as to send in some requests for the pairing, that would be nice. And unfortunately, I won't be doing any traditional Danny pairings. Meaning that he won't be paired with a girl from the DP universe. So I apologize to any Danny x Sam fans out there. Now without further ado... Here's an opening song in this chapter for you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Danny Phantom, or How To Train Your Dragon!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Departing For Ponyville**_

* * *

_Opening Song: Diggah Tunnah_

**Meerkat Chorus: **_Quick before the hyena come!~~~_

**Random Meerkat: **_Clear!_

**Meerkat Chorus: **_Diggah tunnah, dig, dig a tunnah. When you're done you dig a bigger tunnah! Diggah tunnah, dig, dig a tunnah_

_Quick before the hyena come! Dig!_

_Diggah tunnah, dig, dig a tunnah. You could dig and never get done-ah! Diggah tunnah, dig, dig a tunnah-_

_What was that?!_

_Quick before the hyena come! Dig!_

_Dig a tunnah is what we do. Life's a tunnah, we'll dig it too!_

_Diggah tunnah is what we sing! Diggah tunnah is everything!_

_Mud and clay is a meerkat's friend, always more around every bend! And when you get to your tunnels end,_

_Hallelujah let's dig again. Dig!_

_Diggah tunnah, dig, dig a tunnah. When you're done you dig a bigger tunnah! Diggah tunnah, dig, dig a tunnah-_

_What was that?! Quick before the hyena come!_

**Random Meerkat:**_Dig!_

* * *

Narrative: The Banishment Of Nightmare Moon

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn magic to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus the two sisters maintained for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies.

But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned, and slept through her beautiful night.

One day, the younger alicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young ones heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness, 'Nightmare Moon'. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night.

Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to pony kind, the 'Elements of Harmony'. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her sister, and banished her permanently to the moon. The elder sister took on the responsibility of both the sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.

* * *

"Hmmm, Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before. But where?" A now sixteen year old Twilight Sparkle asked herself.

It has been nine years since Twilight and Prince Shadow Strike had earned their Cutie Marks, and both of them have progressed greatly. Twilight is now about as tall as her mother, maybe a few inches taller. And Shadow? Oh, he's definitely grown up quite a bit.

He's now as tall as his father, and has a well muscled build. His once tiny fangs and claws have grown to their full length and sharpness. Even his mane has grown in. It's black in color, and the size and thickness are about the same as his father's. _**(Basically, his mane is the same size and thickness as Mufasa's, but he has a mane that's the same style as Kovu's.) **_He also has tufts of black fur on the elbows of his forelegs.

Even Nebula has grown a lot bigger than he used to be. Turns out he was only half the size of a full grown Nightfury when he'd first met all those years ago. He's big enough for both Shadow and two others to ride, and he's now able to reach cruising speeds of up to 110 mph.

Twilight has really excelled in her magical training with princess Celestia. She even succeeded in hatching a dragon egg using only her magic. The little guy was purple and green, and had no wings. Twilight named him Spike. He's actually able to use his fire to send messages to the princess, and even receive them!

Shadow has actually been studying spells that utilize Dark Magic. He figured that since his special talent revolves around the use of Dark Magic, he may as well put it to good use. Shadow Strike can create armor made from bones that he creates using his Dark Magic, can make weapons out of shadows, and can even attack using black crystals. But unlike Sombra whose crystals are brittle and weak, Shadow's black crystals are strong enough to break through solid stone, and even repel minor spells.

However, because of Twilight's study habits, she's not exactly the best at making friends. But she has taken a romantic interest in Shadow, but is afraid to tell him because she's afraid he'll reject her. But that's not her main concern right now. She needs to find out where she's heard about the Elements of Harmony before.

As she crosses a bridge, she passes by a small group of unicorn mares.

"Hey, Twilight!" Said a light blue unicorn mare. "Wanna come with us to Moondancers party?"

"Sorry, no can do! Lots of studying to catch up on!" Twilight said as she galloped past them.

The mares looked at her retreating form in pity.

"Doesn't that girl do anything but study?" A light green made asked. "I think she's more interested in books than friends."

As she galloped towards the library, a roar got her attention. Twilight stopped in time for a certain Nightfury with a lion on its back to land in front of her.

"Whoa, Twilight," said Shadow. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh! Uh, Shadow! W-w-w-what fire?" Twilight stuttered with a massive blush on her face. "I, uh, I just need to get to the library, and check something out."

"Say no more, old friend." Shadow said as he helped Twilight onto Nebula's back. Once she had wrapped her forehooves around Shadow's waist so she wouldn't fall off, Nebula flew off towards the royal library. When they got there, Twilight burst in flattening Spike against the door by accident.

"Spike? Spike?!" Twilight called looking for her assistant. "Where is he? **SPIKE!"**

"Uh, Twilight?" Shadow asked getting her attention. "Ya just flattened him."

She turned around to see Spike on the ground.

"Oh, there you are, Spike! Quick, help me find that old copy on predictions and prophecies." Twilight instructed. That's when she noticed the banged up present stuck to Spike's tail. "What's that?"

"Well, it WAS a gift for Moondancer, but..." Spike trailed off as he pulled a teddy bear with a stab wound out of the box.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing." Twilight said as she continued her book search.

"But aren't you guys on a break?" Shadow asked while Nebula scratched his head in confusion with a raised eyebrow. _**(If he HAD eyebrows...)**_

But Twilight was too busy pulling books off of shelves trying to find what she was looking for.

"No, no, no, nononono, no!" Twilight began to lose her temper from being unable to find the right book. "Rrrrrgg, **SPIKE!"**

"It's over here!" Spike said from the top of a ladder holding an old book. Rather than wait for him to come down, Twilight grasped the book with her magic and took it from Spike. He would've fell if Nebula hadn't flown up to catch him.

"Thanks, Nebula. I owe ya one!" Spike said in gratitude. Nebula responded with one of his gummy smiles. Twilight began flipping through the book at an alarming rate.

"Elements, elements, e, e, e, e, ah ha! Elements of Harmony, see Mare in The Moon?" Twilight said/asked.

"Mare in The Moon?" Spike asked. "But that's just an old pony's tale."

Twilight began flipping through the pages again.

"Mare, mare, ah ha! Mare in The Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria." Twilight read aloud. When she finished, Shadow placed a paw on the picture of Nightmare Moon.

"I remember mom telling me this story when I was a cub." Shadow said with a forlorn expression. "This is no myth. This is the story of my aunt Luna when she first became Nightmare Moon. And I know for a fact that she is no simple pony tale."

Twilight put a hoof on his shoulder, and read on. "Defeated by the Elements of Harmony, and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about night eternal. *Gasp!* Guys, do you know what this means?"

**Spike: **"No."

**Shadow: **"No, but I feel that we're about to find out."

**Nebula: ***Shakes head no*

Spike let out a yelp as he was pulled away from the ladder he was using to put the books away. Twilight set him down.

"Take a note to the princess, please." Twilight requested.

"Okey dokey." Spike said pulling out a quill and some parchment.

"Dearest Princess Celestia,

My continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster."

After a few mishaps in grammar, they finally managed to get the letter complete.

"Send it." Twilight commanded.

"Now?" Spike questioned.

"Of course." Twilight responded.

"I don't know, Twilight. I mean the princess is super busy with the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And that's like the day after tomorrow." Spike explained trying to reason with the unicorn. Unfortunately, she ain't budgin'!

"Spike, this is the fate of Equestria we're talking about. And as such, it is imperative that the princess reads this letter as soon as possible." Twilight offered as a rebuttal.

"Impera... Impera..." Spike said as he stumbled over the word.

**"IMPORTANT!"** Twilight and Shadow yelled in Spike's face, knocking him backwards.

"Okay, okay!" Spike grumbled at his friends. Their behavior was beginning to try his patience. He held up the scroll, and breathed his magical green fire on it. "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold my breath."

Not long after sending the letter did spike begin to start having the symptoms of when he starts receiving letters. And he did so in a pretty odd way. He burped out a bit of green fire that curled into a ball, condensed, and materialized into a scroll.

"Its from the princess!" Spike said as he opened the scroll and began to read it aloud.

"My dearest student, Twilight Sparkle,

I feel you must know that I am very pleased with your progress with your studies, and how you have grown into such a strong unicorn..."

"Uh huh." Twilight said as she ate up the praise.

"...But you simply have to pull your head out of those old books every once-in-a-while!" Spike finished. Hearing that caused Twilight to gasp.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming!" Shadow said to himself. He and Nebula looked at each other. "Did you see that coming, bud?"

Nebula shook his head no with a shrug.

_**One Hour Later...**_

"So, mom and dad want us to go to Ponyville so we can help with the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration?" Shadow asked. "This should be fun."

Shadow Strike, Twilight, and Spike were on Nebula's back flying to Ponyville. Celestia had offered the use of a sky carriage, but their son had respectfully declined stating that Nebula was big enough for all three of them to fly on without hindrance.

"Yeah," said Spike, agreeing with his feline friend. "And on a side note, you're also supposed to make some friends while we're in Ponyville, Twilight."

"Come on guys, the fate of Equestria does NOT rest upon me making friends." Twilight said being stubborn as a mule.

_**(SaurusRock625: No offense.**_

_**Mule: None taken.)**_

"But mom gave you the duty of making some friends." Shadow argued as they landed in the center of Ponyville.

"But I'm already friends with you, Nebula, and Spike! Isn't that good enough?!" Twilight asked as she and her entourage disembarked.

"Well, look on the bright side," said Spike. "The princess and the king have arranged for us to stay at the local library. Doesn't that cheer you up?"

"Oh it does, Spike! Because once we've finished overseeing the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, we can conduct further research into the return of Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said.

"And when will you be making friends like mom asked you to?" Shadow asked as he fed a fish to Nebula. "I mean, come on! Maybe the ponies here have interesting things to talk about."

As he said that, an earth pony with a bright pink coat, a poofy mane and tail that looked like cotton candy and were darker pink, and three balloons on her flank as her cutie mark skipped up to them. The two balloons on the sides were yellow, and the one in the middle was blue.

"Come on Twilight, just try!" Spike encouraged. But Twilight seemed reluctant. Seeing this, Shadow knew he had to help.

"Here Twi, let me show you how it's done." Shadow said as he walked up to the mare. "Hi..."

The pink mare let out a loud gasp before zooming past the group almost as fast as a juvenile Nightfury.

"Well THAT was interesting alright! Usually ponies bow before running off." Shadow said while straightening out his crown.

"I'll say! She nearly knocked your crown clean off!" Spike said. Our heroes decided to just forget about the strange encounter, and get on to the preparations.

"What's our first stop, Spike?" Twilight asked her ever faithful assistant.

"First up, we need to go to the local apple farm, Sweet Apple Acres to check up on the food." Spike explained.

"Whoa, Nelly! That's gotta be more apple trees than any of us will see in our lifetimes!" Shadow exclaimed. And he would be right! There were acres upon acres of apple trees all over the place.

**"Yee-Haw!"** A voice cried out. The one unicorn, two dragons, and one lion looked to see an earth pony mare with an orange coat, green eyes, three freckles on each cheek, and a long blonde mane and tail tied in a ponytail with red hair bands. She was also wearing a stetson hat on her head. She ran up to a tree, and kicked it with her hind legs causing the apples to fall into baskets placed around the tree. She wiped the sweat from her brow with a satisfied look on her face.

"Let's get this over with." Twilight said looking irritated. They walked over, and Twilight began introductions.

"*Ahem!* Good afternoon. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is-GAH!"

"Well howdy do there, Twilight! I'm Applejack. Boy howdy, we sure as sugar love makin' new friends here at Sweet Apple Acres!" The now named Applejack said as she grasped Twilight's hoof and started shaking it really fast.

"Frie-e-e-ends? A-a-actual-l-ly, we-" Twilight said as she was still shaking from the fierce hoof shake. That's when Applejack noticed Shadow.

"Whoa! Prince Shadow Strike!" Applejack said with a bow. "A'm so sorry, yer highness! I sometimes get a bit ahead o' ma'self."

"Now there'll be no bowing in my presence, Applejack." Shadow said having the farm mare stand up. "While I am here, I expect you to treat me as a friend, not as royalty. Okay?"

Hearing this made Applejack smile brightly.

"You betcha, pr- Shadow! So, what can I do ya for? Ah doubt this is just a casual visit." Applejack inquired.

"Actually, we're here to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And we hear that you're in charge of the food?" Twilight explained.

"We sure as sugar are! Would y'all care ta sample some?" Applejack asked/confirmed.

Before Twilight could turn down her offer, Nebula's stomach made itself known. Shadow chuckled at his dragon friend's sheepish look.

"Ha ha ha ha! We'll take Nebula's growling belly as a yes ma'am!" Shadow said.

Applejack took a moment to excuse herself before going off to ring a triangle shaped bell.

**"Soup's on, everypony!"** And just like that, ponies started stampeding over to a picnic area, taking our Canterlot entourage with them! The four of them sat at the table in a bit of a daze from what had just happened.

"Sorry 'bout that y'all. Lots o' mouths to feed today." Applejack said as she apologized. "Let me introduce ya to the family. This here's Apple Bumpkin, Apple Tort, Apple Crisp, Candy Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Fritter, *GASP* Big Macintosh, Applebloom, and last but not least, Granny Smith!"

Said elderly mare was asleep in her rocking chair.

"Up an' at em, granny!" Hearing Applejack's voice made Granny Smith wake up with a start.

"Huh, what? Soup's on? Ah'm a comin'!" Granny Smith said as she slowly walked over.

"Why ah' reckon yer a part o' the family a'ready!" Applejack said.

_'I'm NEVER gonna get to the library at this rate!'_ Was the only thing on Twilight's mind at the moment.

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter! Longest one I've written yet! I hope you all like it! And please remember to send me ideas for the pairing! Remember, it can't be a girl from the DP universe!**_


	5. Meeting The Mane Five

_**Well people, I appreciate all of the great ideas for the pairing that you've sent in, and I wanna thank you all for that! Now, this next chapter introduces the rest of the Mane 6, and shows the return of a certain lunar mare. I hope you all like it! Also, here's a list of things that Danny/Shadow Strike inherited from his mother.**_

_**1\. Immortality**_

_**2\. Magical Prowess**_

_**3\. Wings and a horn which will grow in at a later date.**_

_**4\. Kind nature**_

_**5\. And most importantly, her sweet tooth.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing that is being used in this story! Only OC's, and plot twists!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Songs"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Completing Preparations!**_

* * *

"That hit the spot eh, Nebula?" Shadow asked his dragon companion while using a claw as a toothpick. Nebula just licked his chops and nodded in agreement.

"Ohhh..." Twilight moaned as they walked along the dirt path. Turns out that members of the Apple Family have bigger appetites than most other creatures. And the stomach ache was making Twilight feel miserable. "I ate too much pie..."

"Next up is the weather." Spike said as he checked the list of things to do. "There's supposed to be a pegasus pony by the name of Rainbow Dash keeping the sky clear."

"Well, she's not doing a very good job." Twilight said as she noticed how many clouds were littering the sky. But Shadow didn't seem to mind at all.

"I don't know," Shadow said with a smile. "I find this cloudy weather to be a most welcome change from the always sunny skies of Canterlot."

But before anything else could be said, a multicolored blur crashed right into Shadow Strike, sending them both into a mud puddle. The blur was revealed to be a pegasus mare with a shaggy mane and tail. Her mane was colored all seven colors of the rainbow. _**(Before you start arguing, I want you to know that I count Indigo.) **_Her tail was the same, but it went in a reverse order of the colors. She had a cyan colored coat, and a pair of cyan colored wings on her back. Her eyes were a reddish color, and her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt being shot out of it. This is Rainbow Dash, fastest pegasus in ponyville.

**"OMYGOSH! PRINCE SHADOW STRIKE! I'M SO SORRY, I WAS PRACTICING A NEW AERIAL MANEUVER AND I WENT TOO FAST AND-"** before she could finish, Shadow gently placed a paw over Rainbow Dash's mouth.

"Really now, there's no need for apologies! I happen to like playing in the mud, even at my age." Shadow said reassuringly. "And you must be Rainbow Dash."

This helped RD get back to her old self.

"The one and only! Why? Ya heard of me, your highness?" Rainbow asked with a boisterous if not slightly arrogant demeanor.

"We HEARD that you're SUPPOSED to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight said getting aggravated.

"Oh yeah, I'll get that done in a jiffy! Just as soon as I finish practicing." Rainbow said dismissively.

"Practicing?" Shadow asked. "What exactly are you practicing for?"

"The Wonderbolts!" Rainbow said excitedly as she pointed to a poster of the Wonderbolts. "They're gonna perform here in Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration! This is my chance to show them my stuff!"

"The Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked getting an idea.

"Yup!" Rainbow replied.

"As in the greatest aerial performance team in Equestria?" Twilight continued.

"That's them!" Rainbow replied again.

"Oh, please! I highly doubt they'd accept a pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one lousy day!" Twilight implied.

"Hey! For your info, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash said in some anger.

"Prove it!" Twilight challenged.

And like a rocket, Rainbow was off! Using her impressive speed and agility, she bucked, punched, and rammed her way through every cloud over Ponyville! And like the challenge detailed, Rainbow Dash did it all in ten. Seconds. Flat!

"See? I'd never leave Ponyville hangin'!" Rainbow took a look at their faces, and saw an unimpressed look on Nebula's face.

"You got something to say to me, chomper face?" Rainbow asked Nebula. That was when Shadow snapped out of his stupor.

"You should know that Nightfury's, like Nebula are the fastest species of dragon alive. Looks like you may have a rival in speed." Shadow explained. This seemed to calm Rainbow down somewhat. With a goodbye, and a hint at wanting to be friends from RD, they moved on to the next item on the list, decorations. After Shadow washed up in a lake, of course.

When they arrived at a place called the 'Carousel Boutique' they were greeted by the sight of many beautiful decorations. Mostly made from ribbons.

"Beautiful..." Spike said in a daze.

"They certainly are, Spike. This one should be easy." Twilight said.

"Not the decorations. Her." Spike replied still in a daze.

The rest of the group followed the little dragon's line of sight and found what it was Spike was referring to. It was a unicorn mare with an alabaster coat, sapphire blue eyes, and a royal purple mane and tail that were done up in elegant curls. her cutie mark was composed of three diamonds, and she appeared to have a look of total concentration on her face.

"Good afternoon, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is-" Twilight tried to introduce herself to the mare when the group walked over, but was cut off by said mare.

"Just a moment darling. I'm in the zone you could say." The mare said not looking up from what she was doing. "No. No. Ah, there we go! Sparkles make EVERYTHING more glamorous! Rarity, you are a genius! now, what may i do for-YOUR HIGHNESS!" When she laid eyes on Shadow Strike she immediately bowed to the young lion.

"Please do forgive me, prince Shadow Strike! I was so focused on my work that I didn't know it was you that had arrived." Shadow merely helped her up with a smile.

"It's quite alright, miss Rarity. I can see that you were quite busy with the decorations." Shadow then brought out his wallet. "Also, I was hoping to find some nice new outfits for me and my friends. And please, just call me Shadow."

"Oh but of course, Shadow! come with me if you would." Rarity began pushing Twilight into the dressing room.

"Wait. Where are we going? Help!" Twilight really didn't like where this was going.

"No. No. No. Oh heavens, no!" Rarity said as she had Twilight try on different dresses. "Too green. Too feathery, too frilly, not frilly enough, too poofy, too... Shiny."

"Perhaps you should start with something basic, and work your way up from there." Shadow suggested. Rarity however didn't seem to hear him.

"Now, what were you saying, darling?" Rarity asked as she began to tighten a saddle on Twilight a little TOO tightly.

"Me and... Shadow... Been sent... From... Canterlot... To..." Twilight struggled to speak, but was unexpectedly flung forward when Rarity let out a gasp releasing the straps of the saddle.

"*GASP* CANTERLOT?! Oh, I am ever so envious of you! The class, the sophistication! Why I can tell that the three of us will be great friends... EMERALDS?! What was I thinking?! Let me get you some rubies." Rarity said as she trotted off to get the gems she needed.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said as she hightailed it outta there. Shadow and Nebula grabbed Spike before following her.

"Wasn't she amazing?" Spike asked still a bit stuck in la-la land.

"Focus, Casanova! What's next on the list?" Twilight asked. Spike finally managed to fully snap out of it.

"Oh, right! Music's next. It's the last thing on the list." Spike explained.

That's when Shadow and Nebula's super sensitive hearing picked up a beautiful sound. Turning their heads, the lion and his draconic best friend followed the sound through a few bushes to see somepony conducting a chorus of songbirds.

It was a butter colored pegasus mare with a long bright pink mane and tail, cyan colored eyes, and three butterflies as her cutie mark. She seemed to have gentle yet shy demeanor.

"Oh, um, excuse me? Stop please." The mare said in a quiet voice. Surprisingly, the birds actually listened to her. "Now sir? Um, I don't wanna sound rude, but your rhythm is just a teensy bit off. Follow my lead. And a one, and a two, and a..."

"What a beautiful song." Shadow's voice caused the mare to let out a shriek of fear, and scared away the birds she was singing with.

"Oh dear! I am terribly sorry, miss! I didn't mean to scare you, or your birds." Shadow apologized. The mare was so shy, she was trying to hide behind her mane. With little success.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am prince Shadow Strike. But please, call me shadow. And what is your name?" Shadow asked with a friendly smile.

"M-m-my name is Fluttershy." She said in a whisper. It may have been too quiet for a normal pony to hear, but Shadow's incredibly sensitive feline hearing was able to hear what she said easily.

"It is very nice to meet you, Fluttershy. You see, my and a friend of mine were sent by my mother to check on the music for the Summer Sun Celebration. And your song was beautiful. Simply gorgeous!" Shadow said honestly. Fluttershy gave a bashful blush at the young Prince's praise. Nebula nudged his best friend to make himself known.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you." Shadow said while giving Nebula a scratch behind the ear. "Fluttershy, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends, Nebula. He's..."

**"*GASP*** A NIGHTFURY! Oh, he's absolutely adorable!" Fluttershy said not being very shy or quiet.

"I see that you love animals." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Oh, yes I do. Caring for animals is my special talent. You have to tell me about Nebula!" Fluttershy responded.

"What would you like to know?" Shadow asked.

"Everything!" Fluttershy responded.

"Well, to begin we met when I was just a cub..." Shadow turned to the bushes. "Twilight! Spike! Come out of those bushes and say hello to Fluttershy!"

As Twilight walked out, she had just one thing on her mind.

_'This is gonna be a long walk...'_

_**One Walk Later...**_

"And that is the story of Nebula's life. Up until today, at least. Would you like to hear about today?" Shadow asked as he finished telling Nebula's life story to Fluttershy.

"Oh, yes please." Fluttershy said in excitement.

"Very well. We'll continue this conversation inside." Shadow replied as he opened the door to the library. Once inside, the two ponies, two dragons and one lion find that it's pitch black in there.

**"Surprise!"** When the lights turned on, it was revealed that somepony had thrown the young prince and his friends a surprise party, and invited everypony in town. The same pink mare that they met when they first arrived in Ponyville popped up in front of them.

"SURPRISE! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you guys! Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Were you? Were you?!"

"Very surprised. Considering the fact that libraries are supposed to be QUIET." Twilight said a little more than ticked off at the fact that she'd lost so much precious time she could've used to find out more about the Elements of Harmony.

"Well that's no fun. You remember when you guys met me, and I was like *GASP* because I didn't know you! And I know everypony, and I mean EVERYPONY in Ponyville! So I figured you guys were new here. And that must mean that you don't know anypony, and want friends! So I threw this party and invited the whole town..."

While Pinkie was rambling, Twilight poured herself a drink and took a few sips through a bendy straw.

"...And now, you guys have lots, and lots of new friends!" Pinkie said pulling the other four mares that Twilight, Shadow, Nebula, and Spike had met today over to them. That was when Twilight noticed something severely off about her drink. She turned around to reveal her face turning very red, sweat dripping from her brow, and her cheeks were puffed up. Her expression was one of extreme pain.

"Are you alright, sugar cube?" Applejack asked a little concerned for Twilight's well being.

Suddenly, Twilight jumped into the air crying tears of pain with steam coming out of her ears, and her mane and tail literally on fire, before running off to find some water!

"Awww, she's so happy she's crying!" Pinkie said. Apparently, she was totally oblivious to the bookworms pain.

Spike picked up the bottle that Twilight used to pour herself a drink.

"Hot sauce. Oh..." Spike said as he figured out what happened. Twilight drank hot sauce instead of fruit punch.

"I'll go talk to her. You guys just stay here. Have some fun." Shadow said as he walked upstairs... But not before sneaking a slice of cake for himself.

_**Later That Evening...**_

Twilight was seriously having a hard time getting any sleep. _'How can Shadow possibly SLEEP through all this racket?!'_ She thought to herself as she threw her pillow over her head.

"Hey guys," said Spike as he walked into the room with Nebula who was wearing a lampshade as a hat. "Pinkie Pie's starting pin-the-tail-on-the-pony! Wanna play?"

"Well, I can't speak for Shadow. He's out like a light." Twilight said pointing at the snoring big cat. "But as for me? No! All of the ponies in this town are CRAZY! Do they have any idea what time it is?!"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the princess raising the sun." Spike explained. "You've really gotta lighten up, Twilight."

Twilight mocked Spike when he and Nebula were out the door.

"I thought I'd have more time to learn about the Elements of Harmony, but silly me! All of this ridiculous friend making has kept me from it!" Twilight said clearly in a grumpy mood. That's when she saw Shadow sitting wide awake by the window. She followed his line of sight to see that he was staring at the moon.

"Just a little longer, aunt Luna. We will find a way to free you from the clutches of Nightmare Moon!" Shadow said in determination.

* * *

_**I think I'll stop there for this chapter. Now, I need your help with something else. I need to know what you want me to do about Nightmare Moon. Should I have the Elements of Harmony destroy her, or end up turning her into a foal? Either way, Luna will be freed. Leave your opinions on the matter. Also, next chapter will lead to the revelation of who I've chosen for the pairing, and how it will happen. Well, 'till next time, true believers!**_


	6. Return of Nightmare Moon

_**Thank you everyone for all of the incredible reviews you've written to me! Without your reviews, I wouldn't be able to write the stories you all love to read so much! I really hope you like this chapter! And I want you to know that I'll be taking a break from updating this story so I can watch a few MLP episodes and refresh my memory! I hope you guys don't mind. Also, I will now reveal the pairing in this chapter! But now, onto the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Finding The Elements of Harmony Part 1!**_

* * *

Finally, the time has come for the Celebration. Everypony was gathered in the town hall excited to see their princess raise the sun. But Shadow and Twilight? They are on full alert. Nightmare Moon will be returning at any moment now, and it could very well mean eternal night for every creature in Equestria!

As Mayor Mare was giving her speech, Twilight, Shadow, and Nebula looked up to see a reaction with the stars, and the Mare in The Moon vanished from the moon's face.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this, Twi." Shadow said as the fur on his back stood on end.

"Now without further delay, please welcome the very mare who brings day and night for us, Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare said as she finished her speech.

Fluttershy's birds sang their song to welcome the princess, but as the curtains opened... There was no sign of Princess Celestia anywhere. Everypony in the room gasped in horrified shock.

"Mom...?" Shadow asked no one in particular.

"The princess," said the mayor. "Where is she?!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Maybe she's playing hide-and-go-seek! Am I it?" Pinkie says.

Rarity takes a look behind the curtain, but she turns up empty hooved.

"She's gone!" Said Rarity in surprise.

"Ooooh, she's good." Said Pinkie Pie.

Without warning, a cloud of purple smoke began gathering on the podium where princess Celestia was supposed to be! Thunder clapped in the background as the smoke dissipated to reveal something horrifying.

It was an alicorn mare that was as tall as Celestia, but there were significant differences. Her mane and tail flowed in the same manner as Celestia's, but hers resembled the night sky. She also wore strong armor plating on her hooves, torso, spine, and a helmet on her head. Her fur and wings were a very dark blue. So dark in fact, that they almost looked black. Her eyes were emerald green with thin cat like slits for pupils. On her flank was a crescent moon on a blotchy purple background. This mare is none other than Nightmare Moon, and she brings with her eternal night!

"Hello my subjects," Nightmare said in a very intimidating voice that held power and authority. "It's so nice to see all of your pathetic, sun-loving faces after so many years."

"What have you done with the princess?!" Mayor Mare demanded. This only served to tick Nightmare Moon off.

"Does my crown mean nothing to you ponies any longer? Do you have any idea who I am?!" Nightmare asked in rage. And Pinkie being who she is didn't take this seriously...at all.

"Ooh! Is this a guessing game? Maybe its Frowny frown. Dark and spooky? Angry moony? Meanie me-" Pinkie would've kept rambling if Applejack hadn't stuffed an apple in her mouth.

"We know who you are." Everypony turned to see that it was Twilight who spoke up. "You're none other than the Mare in The Moon! Nightmare Moon!" Everypony gasped in fright hearing this, but Nightmare just gave an evil looking smirk.

"Well, well, well. I see that somepony has done their homework. Then you must know why I'm here." Nightmare said with a sneer.

"You're here to...to..." Shadow couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Remember this day everypony. Because today marks the beginning of nighttime eternal!" Nightmare declared as she began laughing maniacally. Before anyone could do anything, Nightmare Moon turned into a cloud of purple smoke and flew out of the building. Everypony was beginning to panic, but Rainbow Dash saw something else that was going on.

"Where are they going?" Rainbow asked herself as she saw Twilight and the Canterlot entourage running towards the library.

Shadow, Twilight, Nebula, and Spike had to get to the library as quick as possible. Nightmare Moon was back, and this meant only one thing for Shadow. He had a chance to rescue his aunt Luna from her darkness, and bring back the Elements of Harmony. But Shadow knew he couldn't do this alone.

_'Just hang on a little longer, auntie! I will free you from your darkness, and restore the Elements of Harmony! And I'll do so using the power of friendship!' _Shadow thought to himself.

But just as he was about to open the door to the library, a lavender hoof grabbed his paw. Shadow looked up to see Twilight with the biggest blush on her face that he's ever seen on her face. He knew that she had something big to tell him.

"Shadow... Before we do this, there's something important that I need to tell you." Twilight said nervously.

"What's wrong, Twi?" Shadow asked.

Twilight was unsure of how to tell Shadow Strike how she felt. Clearly, Twilight hasn't thought this out as well as she thought she had. So, she just acted on instinct. Twilight grabbed him with her magic, pulled Shadow close to her, and kissed him smack dab on the lips!

This had varying reactions. Spike and Nebula's mouths were hanging open with their eyes as big as dinner plates, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie all stood afar dumbfounded from what they had just seen, and Shadow just started to kiss back with one thing on his mind.

_'It's about time you confessed, Twilight!' _Shadow thought to himself.

* * *

_**I think I'll stop there for now. I'm still accepting requests for the seventh Element of Harmony, so feel free to send me your ideas. Now, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_


	7. Element of Honesty

_**Well, here's the newest chapter of The Solar Prince. I have been thinking about what to do about the seventh Element of Harmony, and I think I've made a decision about that! You'll see what it is soon enough. For now though, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic.**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Into The Forest of Everfree!**_

* * *

Once Shadow Strike and Twilight Sparkle were done with their little lovey dovey fiasco, they went back into the library and found the location of the Elements of Harmony. The elements resided in the Castle of The Royal Pony Sisters located in what is now known as...

**"The Everfree Forest?!"** The others asked in fright.

As the group traversed the dark trail of the Everfree Forest. Shadow's senses were on high alert because of the unfamiliar terrain. He had told Nebula to stay behind and guard Ponyville just in case of any outside threats.

"You mean none of you have been in here before?" Twilight asked as the others looked about nervously.

"We don't normally come in here." Applejack said. "This place just ain't natural..."

"How so?" Shadow asked.

"Nopony knows," said Rainbow Dash in a creepy voice. "Because everypony who's ever come in..."

"Stop it, Rainbow!" Rarity said. She noticed that the rainbow maned pegasus was scaring Fluttershy more than usual.

**"...Has ever come OUT!" **When Rainbow Dash finished, the ground collapsed right out from under the group!

Those who were capable of flight had managed to get into the air, but everypony else was now sliding down a slope that led to a cliff. Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack had managed to grab onto something, while Shadow had used his dark magic to conjure up huge bone claws to anchor himself to the ground. Unfortunately, Twilight wasn't so lucky, and couldn't grab a hold of anything.

**"No! No! NOOOO!"** Twilight screamed as she clung to the edge like her life depended on it. Oh wait... It does!

**"Hang on, ah'm comin'!" **Applejack called as she slid down and grabbed Twilight's forehooves.

Try as she might though, she couldn't pull Twilight back up onto solid ground. And her grip was beginning to loosen.

"Applejack, what do I do?" Twilight asked, fear evident in her voice.

The farm pony tried hard to think of something, but was drawing a blank. But that's when Applejack saw something that made her say two frightening words. Well, frightening in this particular situation at least.

"Let go."

Are you CRAZY?! I'll fall!" Twilight said wondering if this mare had lost her marbles.

"No you won't. You'll be safe." Applejack reassured.

"I will NOT!" Twilight countered.

"Twilight, listen to me! I know you're scared right now, but what ah'm sayin' is the honest truth! Let go, and you'll be safe."

Despite not wanting to believe Applejack's words, Twilight could sense the undeniable amount of honesty that the farm pony was displaying. So she closed her eyes, and let go... Only to be caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. She sighed in relief only to scream as they fell a bit because Fluttershy's grip slipped a little.

"Sorry girls," said Fluttershy as she apologized. "I'm not used to carrying anything more than a bunny, or two."

Twilight watched as Applejack, and Shadow climbed down the side of the cliff to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

_**I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's all that I could come up with at the moment. Also for those of you who are wondering, here's what Danny/Shadow Strike inherited from his father.**_

_**1\. Diplomacy skills**_

_**2\. Hunting prowess**_

_**3\. Sense of honor**_

_**4\. Hatred for those who hurt those he cares about in any way, shape, or form.**_

_**5\. Incredibly high I.Q.**_

_**6\. Immense physical strength**_

_**I hope that clears some things up for everyone. And I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Also I've posted a poll on my profile, and would like it if you all would be so kind as to vote on it. TTFN! Tah Tah For Now! HOO HOO HOO HOO!**_


	8. Element of Kindness

_**Sorry this took so long, but I think I've finally got something for this new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, because I put a whole lot of effort into this story! Because now we'll see at least two more Elements of Harmony come into play here! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or MLP FIM!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

_"Italics" = Thinking_

_Italic Underlined = Singing_

**"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Kindness!**_

* * *

"And then you let go and started falling, and then me and Fluttershy were all like-WOOSH! We saved your life!" Rainbow Dash said with a loop de loop.

The rainbow maned pony was taking some time to recount her exploits of the previous encounter with that cliff. Of course, she also took plenty of time to brag about how she and Fluttershy saved Twilight's life. However, neither Twilight nor Shadow Strike were pleased by all of this bragging.

"Yes, Rainbow. I know, I was there! Now we've gotta get to the castle before we run into-GASP! A MANTICORE!" Twilight gasped.

Blocking their way was a creature that really got Shadow's blood boiling. It looked like a creature that was the unholy offspring of a lion, a bat, and a scorpion. It was tan in color with a big, red mane to protect its neck, along with a curved horn on its head, bat wings on its back, and a scorpion tail in place of a lion's tail.

Shadow Strike unconsciously began to channel his dark magic to form bone armor around his whole body. Black flames seeped out of the cracks where the bones connected to form the armor, and the growling that was coming from Shadow's throat was enough to show that he was supposed to be the dominant male around these parts.

But the Manticore wasn't backing down. If anything, he was just gearing up to fight this rival male who dared to intrude in his neck of the woods. Shadow Strike would've made his attack, but couldn't since Rarity bucked the Manticore in the face with a surprising amount of force.

"Take that, you ruffian!" Rarity said.

The response she got was a loud roar to the face from the Manticore. The wind and moisture from the roar was enough to turn her mane into something akin to an afro.

"MY HAIR!" Rarity cried in fashion anguish.

The beast growled menacingly at Rarity, causing her to yelp and run away. The Manticore tried to attack again, but suddenly found itself with a rope around its neck. Courtesy of a certain farm pony and her lasso.

"YEE-HAW! Git along lil doggie!" Applejack called.

The Manticore started thrashing around like a bucking bronco to try and dislodge its assailant. However, the orange mare was holding strong and looked like she was going to beat it. But that all changed when the rope snapped, and the Manticore managed to fling her off his back.

"WHOA!" yelped AJ.

She flew past Rainbow Dash and said, "All yours, pardner." getting a "You got it!" in response.

So Rainbow Dash tried to fight this beast by using her natural speed to her advantage. Like with Applejack, at first glance it looked like she was gonna win. But that's where things took a horrible turn for the worst. The Manticore struck out with its scorpion tail, and managed to land a glancing blow on the cyan pegasus mare!

It didn't inject any venom, but it was enough to draw a bit of blood and send her crashing down in front of her friends. NOW Shadow Strike was seeing red. Without a thought for his own safety, he charged in with a loud roar. He was almost to the Manticore when...

**"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"**

Fluttershy happened. Shadow Strike was forced to halt his charge and manifested stronger bone claws so he could stop in time. With the fight halted, the butter colored pegasus mare turned back to the Manticore with a gentle smile on her face. The lion-like beast backed up a bit, growling as it did. But this didn't deter Fluttershy.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Fluttershy said gently.

The Manticore seemed a bit unsure still, but it eventually showed its paw to Fluttershy. This revealed a-HOLY BLITZNAK! WOULD YA LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!

"Whoa! That's the biggest thorn I've ever seen!" Twilight said.

"Oh my goodness! You poor little guy!" Fluttershy cooed.

The others looked at her like she was totally wakko.

"Little?!" RD and Shadow Strike asked together.

"Now this will only hurt for just a second." Fluttershy assured.

She gripped the thorn with her teeth, and swiftly yanked it out of the Manticore's paw! The beast roared loudly in pain, causing the others to try and charge in to save Fluttershy... Only to gawk in disbelief as they saw the Manticore licking her while purring like a little kitten.

"Aw, you're just a little old kitty witty, aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Fluttershy cooed.

She was set down with her mane looking like it had seen better days.

"How'd you know about the thorn?" Shadow asked.

"I didn't. But sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Fluttershy replied.

No one in our entourage noticed the thorn turn into a fragment of dark magic before flying off.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Please note that Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse will be updated by Saturday afternoon at the earliest.**_


End file.
